left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutations
Mutations is the name for a new set of gameplay modes that was released alongside the new campaign, The Passing in Left 4 Dead 2. The Mutations are special game modes that run for one week before it is retired, and replaced by a new Mutation each week as they become announced on the in-game Blog Post every Friday. Periodically, a poll will be conducted for players to vote for their favorite Mutation, which will return the following week. It is only available to those who have downloaded The Passing. __toc__ Revealed Mutations There are over 20 different Mutations planned, and playable on all Left 4 Dead 2 Campaigns. So far, the following have been revealed on Valve's blog in the scheduled order along with their taglines: Unrevealed Mutations The following were found in a Steam-Group annoucement and have not been seen in a schedule as of yet. As they have not been announced by Valve yet, they may still be subject to changes or removal. Strategies Realism Versus Bleed Out Follow the Liter One good way to speed up the can collection process is to have one couple of players carry one can to the generator/car and have another pair seek out another can and grab it as soon as the other can has been put in. This effectively cuts the search time in half while keeping issues to a minimum. One downside to this method is that two infected could take out both survivors in one party when another team is far away. If playing against a low number of players you could stockpile the gas cans, with at least one person protecting them, until there is a player controlled Spitter. At that time it is advised to start putting them into the generator. Oddly enough one very effective strategy is to "follow the leader" and stick together in one big group having the three non-carrying survivors shoot down the incoming infected. Last Gnome on Earth Notes * The Mutation Bleed Out was previously bugged, as on The Passing, the original Survivors would sometimes throw First aid kits down to the new Survivors during the finale The Port. Although this was quickly patched by Valve in the 30th April update, the bug is still currently active on the Xbox 360 version of Left 4 Dead 2, but may be fixed in the near future. * The Mutation Last Gnome on Earth may be bugged. When you play Dark Carnival, on the second chapter, you can obtain a second Gnome Chompski from the shooting gallery and progress through the whole campaign with two gnomes, who are treated the same as each other (Common and Uncommon Infected will equally go after the gnome carriers), yet when on your last "life" i.e. seeing in monochrome, only one of these will be outlined. This has yet to be patched, if it is a bug. ** Getting any gnome into the rescue vehicle counts for the Guardin' Gnome achievement if not obtained already. You can even start the game at The Concert, then play through to get this achievement. * Some of the Mutation names appear to be based on certain themes, imagery, or others: ** Chainsaw Massacre is likely a reference to The Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise. ** Iron Man is likely derived from the Ironman Triathlon, in terms of how grueling the mode will be (Ironman Triathlons have a mantra where "just finishing is a victory"). A number of other games, such as Halo 3, also have modes based on the name. ** Four Swordsmen, along with its tagline 4 Swords against plenty of apocalypse., is likely a play on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from the last book of the New Testament of the Bible. ** Last Man on Earth, along with its tagline You will become legend to the infected as the last human left., is a reference to the novel I Am Legend and its related film adaptations, where the protagonist is (what he believes) the last surviving human in a world full of infected beings (in this case, vampires, who he quickly becomes a legendary monster to). The title is derived from the Italian movie The Last Man on Earth (L'ultimo uomo della Terra), which was based on the I Am Legend novel. ** Bleed Out is a colloquial term for exsanguination, the fatal process of total blood loss. It is more commonly known as "bleeding to death". It is also a reference to a Survivor bleeding out to death if left incapacitated for too long. ** The Last Samurai may be named after the movie of the same name, where the protagonist is armed with just a sword against superior odds. The protagonist in the movie, however, was only alone in terms of racial group. Category:The Passing Category:Left 4 Dead 2